


Small gestures sometimes mean a lot

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (basically they're living together and they're cute af), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio is running late and Tooru is starting to worry. Not for long, though. His boyfriend is the cutest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small gestures sometimes mean a lot

**Author's Note:**

> (again I improvise both title and summary just because I want to post it on AO3 even though the [tumblr post](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/post/133211580849/also-on-ao3-tobio-chaaaan-im-home) doesn't have any of that)

“Tobio-chaaaan~ I'm home!”

Silence answers Tooru as he takes off his shoes. He frowns and calls again.

“Toooobiooo-chaaaan? Where did you disappear again?”

There's still no answer and Tooru tries to talk himself out of worrying. Tobio is probably in the bathroom or he fell asleep somewhere again. He does that sometimes. (And it's always so very cute to see his adorable face so relaxed and peaceful, despite the drool on his cheek)

Tooru steps silently in their shared flat, looking around to find his cute little boyfriend. After he has gone around the whole flat, he pouts and crosses his arms on his chest. The little brat is nowhere in sight and he hasn't left any note to say he wouldn't be here.

Tooru walks back to their living room and sits on the couch, huffing. He checks his phone for good measure but apart from some random notifications (and a message from Mattsun- oh, so Iwa-chan  _was_ with Makki last night after the party; he'll have to send him one or thirty texts later), there is nothing from Tobio. His right leg starts bouncing and he tries to calm it down when he notices. He is  _not_ worrying. Totally not. Why would he even worry? Tobio is a (nearly) full grown-ass boy, he can do whatever he wants in his free time.

Except Tobio is as regular as a clockwork and barely ever changes his routine. On Wednesdays, he is always home way before Tooru because their volleyball practice ends earlier that day and Tooru has evening classes right after. Tobio would never change something in this routine without warning Tooru – even if he knew he would be bothering the other with his call or text.

Tooru bites on his lower lip and opens his contact list. His thumb hovers over Tobio's name. He doesn't want to look stupid and clingy and- and doesn't want Tobio to think he's annoying and overprotective.  _He never thinks you are, though_ , he tries to reason himself.

He breathes in and out a few times and makes up his mind. He's going to call him. If anything, he'll play it off as usual, right?

He clicks on the phone icon.

And nearly loses his shit when there's the sound of keys in the lock. He quickly cancels the phone call, praying that it has been short enough not to reach Tobio's phone.

“Ah. Oikawa-san? Could you help me out, please?”

Tooru perks up and goes join Tobio in the hallway. He's ready to whine and complain about how Tobio is late but he stops when he sees the box in the other boy's hands. He looks up at Tobio's face. His cheeks are red and his eyes are elusive, avoiding to look directly at Tooru. Tooru sees his hands clench and unclench on the white and blue box and wonders if it's because he's feeling nervous or because of the weight of the content.

A cough brings him back from his thoughts and he finally moves to take the box. Tobio hands it really carefully and Tooru makes sure he doesn't take it too roughly. If  _Tobio_ out of all the people in the world is being cautious about something, Tooru is not the one going to ruin that something.

“Uhh... Could you put it in the kitchen? Please.”

“Sure, I'll do that. Do you need to take a shower? I'll prepare dinner.”

“Ah, no. I took one after practice. We can prepare it together if you want.”

“... You never take shower at the gym, though?” Tooru frowns. “You say you don't like it.”

“...”

“Tobio. What is in the box and why are you so late today?” Tooru curses his voice that lets out his concern. He watches Tobio bite his lip and fidget and it doesn't help Tooru's worrying. “Tobio, please, tell me.”

“It. Was supposed to be. Like. Uhhh...”

Tooru tilts his head and keeps narrowed eyes at the younger boy. He doesn't ask again though, knowing Tobio sometimes needs to be given a little time to say what he wants to say.

“IboughtacakeforouranniversarybuttheshopisattheothersideofthetownImsorry.”

“Uh... Can you... repeat that a bit more slowly, please? If you're afraid I will laugh, I promise you I won't, so you don't need to be so nervous, Tobio.”

Tobio takes a big inhale and exhales slowly, before finally looking up at Tooru. He still looks nervous but Tooru finds that little determined glow back in the dark blue eyes.

“I bought a cake, for our anniversary... But the shop is at the other side of the town and I hoped I could be home before you but it took longer that I expected. I'm sorry.”

Tooru blinks. Misreading the silence, Tobio looks away again and starts moving, most likely to go hide in their room. Tooru quickly yet carefully puts the box on the closest furniture and catches Tobio’s arm before he can go past him and makes him look at him.

“Oh my god, Tobio, I'm so sorry!”

“Uh? What for?!”

“I completely forgot about that! And here I am, usually complaining about how you forget all the important dates... I'm so sorry, Tobio.”

Tooru cups his face with his hands and kisses him. Tobio seems a bit surprised but he kisses him back and put his own hands on Tooru's waist. Tooru's right hand caresses his cheek and he smiles at the younger boy.

“I'm sorry for forgetting. I hope you can forgive me.”

“What if I don't want to?” Tobio pouts and Tooru huffs, offended. But before he can reply, Tobio starts again. “I'm kidding, sorry.”

Tooru snorts and kisses him again. “You take a bit too much after me, my dear. Iwa-chan is going to have a hard life if you start doing things like this too.” Tobio looks down, smiling. Tooru makes him look up and grins. He loves Tobio's smiles but Tobio always tries to hide them.

“So... Uh...”

“Dinner, right? And after that, we'll have your cake and then... We'll celebrate those two years appropriately~”

Tobio blushes and splutters and Tooru laughs. He kisses him again and whispers against his lips.

“I love you, so, so much.”

 


End file.
